Revival
}} Revival or R2 is the second book of the ''Code Breaker series written by Sydney Flaire. It was the sequel to the first book Reboot, and was followed by the third book entitled Refrain. Synopsis At that point, my heart couldn't accept to continue believing such lies. The truth itself lead me to awaken from its blind sight. And it made me see another truth: my actions, my existence... things that made me believe that I was wrong. It's the world which made a mistake that must be change. I'll be that change. A year had passed after the failure of the Blood Rebellion. Many members and supporters of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. were either captured and executed, while others went into hiding to never be heard again. Due to that, the whole of Philipp was placed under strict military order. And the infamous leader of the terrorists, X Code, the Man of Miracles, was declared dead. But no one anticipates that the rebellion is far from over. Jonathan Carter, the true face of the masked hero, with his Kaio ability to control the minds of others, will rise from the ashes and control the shadows in order to continue on the path he originally started. Akito Ryu, the one who've defeated X Code, with his title as a Knight of Seven, will continue to grace himself within the Empire and sacrificed everything he treasures to show the Emperor his undying loyalty. Cade Iskandar, the prodigal son of a terrorist group's leader, with his strong belief for a dead miracle maker, will rival his very father and his upbringings to gain the approval of the one he believes will bring him glory. And Lester Antkowiak, the spymaster of the brewing threat against the Empire, with his cunning charisma and deceitful words, will thread a much dangerous web in order to prove that he is a formidable opponent. For a world that will continue trying to escape from the tyrant chains of the Eurasian Empire and waiting for another spark of a miracle, unexpected heroes must return once again to fight in the battlefield. With each of them being haunted by their own wrong choices in the past, none of them are willing to make the same mistakes again. Plot The story started on May 13, 2309 A.E.U. in Lutetia, the capital of the European Union. In the Imperial Palace, an eight-year old Prince Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne seek audience to the Emperor of the European Union, his father. Rumors spread among the nobility and crowd that Empress Josephine, Jonathan's mother was murdered while being in the Winter Imperial Villa in St. Petersburg some days ago. They also inquire how such a young prince be able to sustain the speculations that a lot of people say about the death of his mother, and now that his mother is dead, he no longer has any chance for the throne. In the end of their inquries, they also come across the topic about his younger sister who is reported to be traumatically blind after being a witness of their mother's death. Jonathan then told the Emperor that his father is dead only to be answered that it is not his business. He then accused his father for leaving his mother defenseless and doesn't have any time to visit his sister. He even goes to the limit of renouncing his alignment as heir to the throne. His father then responded to him that Jonathan was dead since the day that he was born, and that he and his sister will be brought to the Philippines to be used as tools about the Gold Diamond controversy. List of Chapters Prologue: I was once a Prince # A Demon Returns # Tension at the West # Sacrifice and Freedom # The one-eyed Leo Arcilla # Held in Campus # The Advisor's Board # Against the Gallows # Cleaning the Battlefield # X Code in School Prison # The Flag of Victory # Operation Ambush # Negotiation # A Bride as Payment # Lies at St. Petersburg # When East wins Glory # Conflicted Feelings # Passion against Power # Fog covering the Veil # Love at its Peak # Encouragement # Assassin from the Past # Behind the Patch # Under the Effect # I am their Enemy # Destroyer Epilogue: Revival Teasers under construction Trivia * The cover features the silhouette of a wolf: the symbol of the Western Investigation on Special Emergencies and Reports or W.I.S.E.R. * Like Reboot, Revival's working title was said to be ''R2. * The word used for the term chapter is Turn.'' * As of now, ''Revival is the shortest novel among the other three, having only 440 pages. It was then followed by Refrain having 534 pages.